


Graffitipunk Drabbles

by Slapstix66



Series: Graffitipunk [2]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slapstix66/pseuds/Slapstix66
Summary: Sometimes it's not a full fic but I wanna post it anyways? This is where all of those go.





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm so sorry.  
> 2) I blame Gilly.

The first (and only) time it happened was completely on accident.

They’d been getting an influx of questions. The six of them were seen in public all the time together and people were definitely starting to make the connection between Luma and the mysterious masked sixth member of the Callisto 6.

It made sense for people to assume she was a part of the team. They weren’t exactly good at keeping a low profile. There was definitely some footage somewhere of Luma fighting with them after they were jumped getting lunch, only she didn’t have her shield out so  _technically_ they couldn’t say they were the same person. And no one had the audacity to actually ask them to their faces.

Which was why it was both shocking and nearly panic-inducing when the reporter dropped, seemingly out of nowhere, demanding to know if Luma was, in fact, the last member of the team. While live taping the “interview”. Cass wasn’t exactly known for her impulse control.

_Luma’s just my sugar mama, she’s not a superhero, lady._

It had worked. Leading into the most invasive conversation she’d ever had as this random reporter began grilling her (apparently people pay a lot of money for random gossip). She’d never had someone ask her so many questions about her sex life, much less in public.

Awkward did not even begin to describe it.

Thankfully the rest of the team found it hilarious, including Luma. And they were nice enough not to lose it until they’d made it back in the dropship and away from prying eyes (and annoying reporters). And while the rest of the team made a big deal about it, teasing her over her choice in cover stories, she wasn’t expecting much after that.

And then it was on the news.

Like all over the news.

It could have been worse. They definitely got some weird looks in public the first several weeks after the story had broke and Luma had been handed an invite to an… _interesting_ party that they definitely didn’t consider going to just for fun. Oya very quickly talked them out of it.

But despite the looks and occasional questions nothing really changed.

Except that they were flirting more. And not just in public where their growing fanbase could see (because if that was their cover they might as well go for it). But also in the training room at Blue Dolphin when they were practicing. And at dinner (and at breakfast, and at lunch). And while they were in the dropship on their way to secret Cassium bases to free some test subjects. And in the middle of a fight…

And then… they were like… actually dating?

Suddenly the flirting meant more and they weren’t _just_ flirting and Cass got the shovel talk from Lacy (which was terrifying). And the safe sex talk from Oya (which was mortifying). And the date etiquette talk from Anton (which was boring). And the please-stop-hyperventilating-you’re-doing-fine talk from Hopps (which was probably the most helpful). And the no-Lacy-isn’t-going-to-kill-you-and-hide-your-body-on-the-moon talk from Luma (which wasn’t reassuring in the slightest).

And then there was real, actual relationship stuff like meeting Luma’s parents, (which was hell because they had definitely seen the news after she’d made  _that_ comment). And there were many, many dates in between their crimefighting escapades and occasional bouts of vandalism.

It wasn’t until several months later that someone (Lacy) brought up the fact that her comment had practically been a self-fulfilling prophecy because eight months later Luma was technically her sugar mama cause she was paying for everything since superheroing wasn’t exactly a well-paying profession.

Cass was both mortified and impressed with herself.

It was a skill.


	2. Pinpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had feelings after last night's episode... like the look Luma was giving Cass when she asked Lacy to teach her how to hack just melted my heart...

It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Cassie Charke.

Sure, there had been many little moments leading up to it. The casual flirtatious banter shared in battle. The way she’d show off her powers in public to pull the attention away from the members of the group that were uncomfortable with the spotlight. The protective streak that made itself known every time they were in danger. 

But nothing had prepared her for the rush of emotions she felt when Cass knelt down next to Lacy and asked them to teach her how to be a  _ “Hacker Rebel”  _ so they wouldn’t have to go into the Dark alone. 

She was used to watching out for Lacy. She was used to being their person, just like they were used to being hers. But watching someone else (especially when that person was five feet of pure, superpowered strength she was already crushing on) extend that same overprotective instinct to her best friend, that was a lot. 

If they weren’t very firmly in the middle of panic mode she might have kissed her then and there. Thankfully (or unfortunately), Lacy had promptly dragged Cass away before Luma could do anything stupid. 

But the thought lingered as they made their way to Oya’s cousin’s place and as the dealt with Tails being in his hardware and the implications of what they learned. 

The feelings lingered and that evening when they finally crashed from the high of the evening back at Blue Dolphin Base it was nearly thoughtless when Luma pulled Cass aside and just clung to her for several long minutes.

“It’s okay, we’ll take care of them. That… Tails thing won’t get them again. And if they do I’ll find a way to punch ‘em. Don’t worry.”

It was a little to easy to believe her, but in that moment it was exactly what she needed to hear. She let herself melt against the wall of muscle in front of her and took a deep breath. It was going to be okay.


	3. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have feelings about the last episode...

Cass was nervous.

Cass was nervous and it had nothing to do with the little grey box tucked away in her pants pocket or the woman sitting next to her on the pier, her short white hair being tussled in the wind and the ocean breeze washed over them.

Well, it had a little to do with that. Mostly it had to do with them in relation to the possibility of the world ending any moment. Their efforts to slow down the entity know as Fletcher had been successful so far. But it hung over their heads at all times they were only one wrong move from a total reset. That at any moment Oya might have to sacrifice her life and send Luma back in time to once again try to stop the total destruction of the entire world.

No pressure.

Cass sighed and reached into her pocket, carefully opening the small box and pulling the small, metallic object out of it. She fiddled with it for a moment, tracing the engraving over and over again with her finger as she tried to figure out how to get the words out.

“Hey… I… you know I love you, right?” There was a pause where Cass thought she might have spoken to quietly for Luma to hear her before she finally turned to her, a small smile crossing her face.

“Yeah, I’ve caught that. I love you too, babe.” Luma leaned over and kissed Cass’s cheek before nuzzling into her shoulder. “But that’s not what you actually wanted to ask me, was it?”

It wasn’t.

“No… I’ve just been thinking. About us and the future of our relationship…” Cass felt Luma stiffen and instinctually reached up to wrap an arm around her shoulders as she dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Not like that. It’s just… with this whole being stuck in a time loop thing we don’t know if anything we do now is gonna stick is all…”

“I’ll be honest, I try not to think about it in general… knowing everything you do in your life might be erased because some weird being is trying to end all life on Earth…” Luma shrugged.

“I don’t know if this is the final timeline… I don’t know if we’ll succeed or not. But I’d rather imagine that we’ll survive this than the alternative.” Cass pulled her hand out of her pocket and clenched her hand around the metal band as tightly as she could without breaking it. “But, even if we don’t, even if you have to go back and restart everything again I know that one day we’ll do it. Someday, in some timeline. Eventually, we will defeat Fletcher and I plan on having a long, happy life with you when that happens.”

“Cass…” Luma sat up and turned to face her, a small smile making its way onto her face. “It kinda sounds like you’re trying to propose to me.”

“Well…” Cass ran her fist along the shaved side of her head. “Sorta?” Cass uncurled her fist and held the simple, thick ring out in her open palm. The white gold glistened in the pale moonlight and the simple pink gem stood out against her skin. She felt Luma gasp rather than saw it and she quickly pressed on. “It’s more of a promise ring than an engagement ring. Here, read the inscription.”

Cass handed the ring over and watched as Luma very gingerly picked it up and examined it for a moment before honing in on the script inside. “If not in this life, then the next.” There was a moment before Luma turned and threw her arms around Cass, peppering her face with kisses before pulling her into a full-blown kiss that would make most people blush. Luma pulled away. “Put the damn ring on me before I start crying.”

She was already crying and Cass realized as she slipped the ring onto Luma’s finger that tears had started to fall down her own face.

“I’m gonna love you in every reality, no matter what happens. I’ll always find my way back to you.”

 


	4. Alleycat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this early... enjoy!

“Remind me, why are we hanging out in a dark alley in the middle of the night again?” 

Cass was pressed up against the side of one of the buildings they were sandwiched in between. She had settled down on the ground, knees curled up to her chest to ward off the cold. Luma was sitting next to her, though she was barely paying any attention to her as she scanned the alleyway.

“Because I want to catch that cat…” Luma pointed down the alley where Cass could just make out a pair of shifty, luminescent yellow eyes staring at them. She felt herself shudder.

“But why that one? We could probably get one from an animal shelter much easier…” 

“Because that’s the one I had earlier. We were going to the bar so I didn’t bring them… but now I need to convince them to come with me you stupid, beautiful cat!” Luma raised her voice slightly and turned towards the cat as she finished her sentence, who still hadn’t moved. She went back to whispering. “If we just stay here and wait with food eventually they’ll come out and I can get them inside the carrier…” 

“Okay…” Cass still wasn’t entirely onboard with the whole adopt a stray cat plan, but she wasn’t about to tell Luma she  _ couldn’t  _ have whatever she wanted. Apparently, her hesitation showed on her face.

“Look, if Lacy can adopt an army of pet robots, I can adopt that damn cat…”

“I’m not arguing with you whatsoever. We’re getting you that cat… somehow…” Cass scratched the top of her head. “It would be really helpful right now if we met someone who could speak with animals…” 

“So you don’t want to spend all night in an alley alone with me?” Luma raised an eyebrow at her, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she stared down her wide-eyed teammate.

“What? I didn’t say that! I’d love to hang out in an alley with you…” Cass blushed. “I mean… that’s a normal, fun activity friends do. Right? Alley hangouts.”

Luma reached over and cupped Cass’s face in her hand, giving her an amused, affectionate look.

“Just quit while you’re ahead, sweetie.”


End file.
